Ratchet
Ratchet and Clank X or Ratchet and Clank Future X is a fictional game on the Playstation 3. This Game takes place after Ratchet and Clank A crack in time. It is very long and is very difficult to win. Its length is about the same as Ratchet and Clank going commando. It is rated PG. Story Clank was kidnapped by some robot thugs and is held inside the maktar resort. Ratchet drove a buggie to rescue his friend when he was attacked by more robot thugs driving buggies. Ratchet drove through the maktar resort to escape them. He made one crash and planted a nuke that blew a car apart. He then fired a missile to destroy a driver in front of him and stopped to see if theres anymore. He sighed but then another one came out and Ratchet escapes. After a long drive, he crashed into the casino where clank was. Ratchet knocked all the thugs down with his wrench and together, they escaped. They escaped to the star ship pheonix. Starship Pheonix After escaping from the thugs, they then decided to take a rest. They came to the Cafeteria to have a drink, where all their friends are there as well, Qwark, Talwyn, Sasha, Al, Skid, Helga, Rusty pete, Cronk, Zephyr, The smuggler, The plumber, Skid, and of course Ratchet and Clank. They had some grog who rusty pete brang to drink. Everyone was drinking when Dr Nefarious teleports a hologram on the pheonix. Nefarious declared that the galaxy's most watched sport aka galaxy combat race is beginning and he has entered it in order to win the trophy. Ratchet didnt agree to join when Nefarious admitted he poisoned the grog with a rare nanotech known as dark nanotech. Everyone got shocked and they complain, Nefarious offers them a deal, if they can beat him and his own racing team, his minions will provide everyone with an antidote. Ratchet and his friends have no choice but to agree. The First Race The First Race is about to begin, it is advertised on holovision. Ratchet and others found out that the host is none other than Dallas Wanamaker, one of the co-hosts of Dreadzone. He was working alone and announced that the first race will kick of in a few minutes. The plumber warned them that this is gonna end badly. The announcer said the race is beginning and Ratchet, Talwyn and Qwark got ready to race. Planet Pokitaru Ratchet Arrived on planet pokitaru where the first race was held. The race type was circuit race, the normal race against other opponents who are armed with weapons and gadgets. Ratchet has to race against Qwark, Talwyn, Elite Thug, Two faced Thug, Lawrence, Dark Thug and the Dread Commander. After racing 2 laps of the Beach Track, Ratchet beat them all and wins his first big race. Dallas announced if they want to continue they need to keep winning. Dallas gave ratchet the coordinates to the Maktar Nebula. Maktar Nebula Ratchet Arrived back to the maktar Nebula thanks to the coordinates and does a few availible races. The choices are Death Race on the Resort outskirts or Deathmatch in the Arena. After winning both races, they were asked back to pokitaru for a new race or stay in the Maktar Nebula for new races. Back to planet Pokitaru After winning all races on planet Maktar Nebula, Ratchet returned to pokitaru for a Race known as Freeze Rally, a time trial race with cryo tokens on the track to slow down the time. After winning this, Dallas gave them coordinates to planet Kerwan. Dallas also mentioned that Ratchet had qualified for the Tetrafibre cup grand prix. Ratchet decided to do the grand prix to qualify. 1st Tetrafibre cup qualifying event Ratchet entered the first qualifying event which is held on pokitaru, 2 laps of the tourist track. After winning, he qualified for the grand prix and is told that he must win the 2nd qualifying event in order to participate in the grand prix. Ratchet took a rest and flew to galaxy burger for a snack, the holovision was on the galaxy combat racing channel, Dallas said hes getting a co-host for this show, the co-host turns out to be scrunch. Plant Kerwan When Arriving on planet Kerwan, 4 races were availible to do. To be continued